Jason vs Pennywise
by happycampertwo
Summary: A clash between two of cinema's most frightening monsters, this explains what happened to jason between friday part 8 and jason goes to hell, and what pennywise has been up to since the losers club incident.


Jason vs Pennywise

Prologue: IT kills again

Billy Johnson knew there was a monster living in his home. This wasn't a monster like children normally invent, however, living in the closet and going away when his parents looked in there.

This monster lived in the bathroom, and was not afraid to leave its lair. Sometimes at night, Billy could hear the beast move from its

lair to right behind his bedroom door, which he made sure was closed tight every night before he went to bed. Billy could hear the beast behind the door, breathing

heavily and licking its lips with hunger, all the while Billy's terror increasing by the second.

Tonight was different though, Billy had been at a friend's birthday party all day, and because of his excitement, forgot to close his bedroom door before going

to bed. Billy realized this when he heard the bathroom door creak open and heard footsteps coming down the hall. He saw the shadowy figure walk through his

doorway and slip under his bed. Now Billy was panicking, but after a while he remembered that his father told him that if he would be brave enough to look at the

monster, it would be gone.

Billy mustered every ounce of courage he had and peeked under his bed. His fear turned into confusion when he saw not a big, hairy monster with huge claws

waiting to devour him, but a strange looking clown with a big red smile, tufts of red hair and a single green balloon."Hiya, Billy!" said the clown in a deep and raspy

voice, "You don't look too happy, would you like this balloon?" Billy could feel that something was amiss here, but was so overcome by relief that he reached for the

balloon without thinking. As he reached for it the clown grabbed his arm, then its face turned from a happy clown to the most evil thing Billy had ever seen. The

clown's teeth became sharp fangs, and his jolly smile became an evil grin, the clown had the most awful look in its eyes as it sank its sharp fangs into Billy's arm and

began to feast. All they found of Billy Johnson was a pile of small, clean picked bones under his bed. The fear of the township of Derry, IT, pennywise the clown, had

returned.

Chapter 1: travels of a mass murderer

The motionless body of Jason Voorhees, the infamous Crystal Lake killer, was lying at the bottom of a shallow inlet on the Maine coast. His clothes were

tattered and singed, and the hockey mask he wore had melted to his swollen head. He had lost consciousness when he had been flushed from the New York City

sewer system by a flood of toxic waste, the substance responsible for his present condition, and his body had been drifting in ocean currents until he washed up in his

current location. He had been chasing them, those who violated his home, those responsible for Mother's death. They had entered his domain, which meant they had

to be punished, like all the others. Mother would have wanted it. Jason had succeeded in punishing all of them, except for those two, the girl Remmy, and her

boyfriend, Shawn. They had avoided punishment, Mother would not be pleased with Jason. She need to be avenged...vengeance. Jason's eyes snapped open, he

pulled himself out of the water and surveyed his surroundings. This was not his familiar Crystal Lake. Jason began to make his way inland, towards a town called

Derry.

Chapter 2: Makings of a conflict

A dense fog penetrated the woods around Derry, and a full moon shone down on them. A man named Andrew was out camping in these woods, he liked the

solitude of this part of Maine. He was walking around looking for firewood, machete in hand. After a while, he saw Jason wandering in the woods. Andrew

immediately recognized the Crystal Lake killer from an episode of America's Most Wanted, and decided to take matters into his own hands, after all, Jason hadn't

noticed him yet. Andrew charged Jason with his blade. Jason heard him and turned around to see a man with a machete running at him. Jason reacted by grabbing the

vigilante's throat, and squeezing until he felt his windpipe crush. Jason picked up the man's machete and continued on towards Derry. When he reached the edge of

the forest he saw a small town covered in fog with only the faint glow of sparse street lights in the distance. Jason felt an uncomfortable presence here, as if the night

air itself was evil.

The entity causing this feeling was deep in its lair, but it could feel the presence of an outsider entering its domain. IT did not like outsiders, especially ones

that killed his victims without being controlled by IT. Those seven from a few years back thought they had destroyed him, but he had returned, this new comer wasn't

about to take all of his victims. The nameless fear of the children of Derry, the thing that made even the bravest of men cower like small children, decided something

had to be done about this visitor.

Chapter 3: The battle begins

Jason began to walk along the small river flowing into town until it became a concrete sided canal. As he walked along he came to a place where the canal

went underground. When Jason saw this, something strange happened, clouds appeared and blocked the full moon in the night sky above, and hundreds of balloons

began to lazily drift upward from the entrance to the underground part of the canal. He turned around to see his mother, dressed in the same sweater she had been

wearing on that horrible night. She smiled at her son, but behind her Jason saw something terrible. Impossible, she was the first to be punished by Jason's hand, yet

there she was, running at mother with her weapon in hand, wound up for the kill strike. Jason cringed in pain and sorrow when the steel cut through Mother's neck

like a hot knife through butter. A single tear ran down Jason's disfigured face behind his scarred mask. Instead of succumbing to gravity and hitting the ground,

however, Pamela Voorhees' head sprouted a string from the bottom and began to float like a balloon. At the same time, Alice disappeared and was replaced by a

clown in a yellow suit with orange pompom buttons. His face was white with a greasy red mouth, curved up in an evil grin, on either side of his bulbous head was a

tuft of red-orange hair. The clown grabbed the string and let out an evil chuckle. "here you go Jason," he rasped, "this balloon's just for you," he laughed again. Jason

tightened his grip on the machete he held, as a powerful rage welled up inside him. This strange looking man had made a big mistake by violating mother, Jason would

tear him apart, limb from limb. He raised his blade and started towards the clown, who now had fangs where teeth had been, along with an evil gleam in his eyes.

Jason swung the machete at Pennywise, only for the clown to sidestep the swing and bit Jason's shoulder. Jason forced the clown off with his left arm and directed a

downward strike at the clown with his right. This struck Pennywise on his left shoulder, chopping off the clowns arm. He simply chuckled as a new arm grew back,

then rushed Jason, knocking him to the ground. Pennywise bit deep into Jason's neck, and black blood sprayed everywhere. Yet still Jason struggled, knocking the

clown off of him with a back-handed punch. Pennywise was knocked back 10 feet, and as Jason stood up and picked up his weapon, Pennywise wondered why he

was having so much trouble killing Jason. He rushed the masked killer again, only to be impaled by his machete. That blow stunned him for a few seconds, not even

those seven brats who thought they destroyed him a few years ago had injured him this much. Fools, thought Pennywise, they hadn't known that the only way to truly

end him was decapitation, not destroying his heart. As Pennywise was thinking this Jason pulled the blade from the clown's gut, and wound up the machete for a

powerful swing. Pennywise bit Jason's neck again, but was pushed back the second his teeth made contact with it. Jason began to swiftly bring his weapon forward

toward the clown's neck. Pennywise's eyes widened in horror as he felt true panic for the first time in his existence. When the sharp edge of the machete made

contact with Pennywise's neck, it met little resistance. The blade passed completely through it in less than a second. The clown's lifeless body fell to the cold, hard

ground, and his severed head rolled up to Jason. The masked murderer raised one foot and slammed it down, flattening the white clown head with a satisfying

crunching sound. Pennywise had been punished. Jason then hurled the headless body into the canal in triumph.

Chapter 4: the journey home

Jason began to walk out of the Derry township, the fog began to dissipate and the moon shone once more. Jason began heading in the direction of home,

Camp Crystal Lake. When he arrived at his stomping ground he passed a cabin with a red convertible parked in front of it. He cut the electricity and entered the

cabin, seeing a woman wrapped in a towel standing at the top of the stairs.

The End


End file.
